


Immolation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Violent!Derek, broken!Derek, most of the characters are just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's mindset during the teased "You burn my family, I burn yours" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immolation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery

          Derek he, he hadn’t taken it well.  His family, Laura, he couldn’t do anything about that.  Casualties of murderers long before he had any power, before he could fight back.  Then came Erica.  Erica who flourished, blossomed into the strong, independent, lively girl he knew she could be.  All that taken away by crazed Alphas, for no real reason except she was pack.  His pack.

          Next was Boyd.  Quiet, intelligent, calm, Boyd would have been his second one day, the man who had his back.  Alas, Boyd too was taken, Derek used, made a tawdry, if unwilling participant in his murder.  He’d let himself cry that time, forgot about being the big, bad Alpha and wept for his packmate, wept for both of them.

          Then he had to force Isaac away, push him so far, all to protect him.  He knew it was wrong, knew it would stir up old memories he never wanted Isaac to feel, but it was the fastest way to get him to Scott, to safety.

          But not Stiles.  He was done.  Done ith standing by and watching his pack be killed, one by one.  It no longer mattered who it was, Kate, Peter, Kali, Chris.  Someone had to pay, someone had to suffer the ay Derek suffered, the way they all suffered.

          "You burn my family, I burn yours," the words left a bad taste in his mouth, like ash and hate, blood and fire.  He’d forgiven him for what his family had done, forgiven him for everything, risked his life to save him.  And then Stiles.  Skinny, defenseless stiles, possessed by the Nogitsune, and Chris had killed him, without even showing remorse.  Not this time, the murderer wouldn’t get away this time, he’d kill them himself, never before had he gotten the opportunity, save Peter, Peter the bastard who wouldn’t stay dead.  And how was that fair anyway?  That a vile monster like him should live two lives, when his pack, his family, so many, so young, had died?

          "This is for all of them," he gritted out, thumb catching on the lighter, watching the flame alight in his hands.  "I’m sorry…" he whispered, unable to hold it back, stem the tide of words he wanted to say.  even though, in his heart, he wasn’t sure who he was talking to.  The Hales?  Laura?  Erica, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Scott?  Stiles?  Chris?  He didn’t know anymore, he didn’t know anything.  And maybe… Well maybe he never did.  "Goodbye Chris," his last words, dropping the cold metal from his fingers, breath catching…


End file.
